I Need More Time
by Lace Guzman
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien a quien no te mereces?¿Y que a causa de tu pasado no fueras capas de morir?Eren es un chico que a vivido centenares de años buscando a "ese" Levi que comparte una marca en el hombro,pero este no le recuerda.¿Podrá Eren recobrar sus memorias antes que el tiempo se acabe?¿O deberá desaparecer en el proceso?ErenxProstituteLevi/Au/Posible M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**I Need more Time. **

**1.- As the Ocean.**

La primera vez que vi a Levi le compare inmediatamente con el océano, tranquilo y hermoso por la superficie pero traicionero y turbulento en lo más profundo. Pero aún sabiendo ello me ensimisme para acercarme a él, estando dispuesto a morir ahogando las veces que fueran necesarias para alcanzar ese hermoso y profundo lugar donde seguramente se escondían las preciosas sirenas que arrullaban a los peces con sus cantos.

Sí, yo por Levi estaba más que dispuesto a morir pero eso él no lo sabría hasta mucho más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Eren Yeager y tengo diez y nueve años... desde hace algunos centenares atrás, mi familia esta conformada por mis hermanos adoptivos: Mikasa, Armin y Jean. Papá se fue hace algunos años atrás en busca de nuestra madre pero realmente no creo que él sea capas de volver cuando sepa la verdad.

Se que sonara ostentoso y engreído si yo lo digo pero mi familia, al ser mantenida sin consumo por un medico de buen trabajo, teníamos dinero más que de sobra para poder gastarlo en lo deseáramos. Mikasa se limitaba a completar su guardarropa, Armin a comprar libros y Jean... Jean lo gastaba en los barrios bajos, buscando alguna muchacha hermosa y con necesidades que estuviera dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con él a cambio de una suma de dinero.

Yo, en cambio prefiero ahorrar y gastarlo en algo que seguramente me veré obligado a mantener en el futuro. Sí, yo sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo sobre la llegada de Levi, más nunca le dije a nadie de mi familia al respecto sobre ello. _ Levi Lance Rivaille _no es un nombre que sea bien pronunciado en mi hogar.

Algunos de los cuantos secretos que he guardado bien en mi familia es un pequeño tatuaje sobre mi hombro derecho con una hermosa _**L**_ que se había apoderado de aquel lugar desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Esa pequeña letra, esa anomalía en mi cuerpo era la prueba viviente que, en algún lugar del mundo había alguien que esperaba a por mi.

_**Levi Lance Rivaille**_ un nombre anticuado para gente de este siglo, sin embargo lo suficientemente hermoso y suave para alguien como yo. ¿A que suena cursi no? pero ese no es el punto. Un hombre de buen carácter, educado, y de buenas intenciones ese era el Rivaille que en mi años de juventud había conocido, a aquel que había dejado tatuar mi piel con su inicial con la esperanza de volverlo a ver tras un tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando un día de invierno, uno de mis hermanos entro rápidamente a casa, empapado y molesto refunfuño un par de veces y luego se calmo lo suficiente para poder dirigirnos la palabra a todos sin ninguna grosería.

Me miro, lo mire un poco confundido y luego agrego.

— Tú amigo, ese chico pequeño de cabellos azabaches estaba en el bar — Comento, dejando su abrigo en el perchero. Me pare con toda la calma que mi cuerpo podía controlar y le hice saber que tenia mi atención — Estaba en la subasta— Calló, debatiendo en si agregar más información o solo dejarlo hasta allí. Al final se decidió — Le vendieron por quince mil millones de dolares. —

Es asi como luego de siglos obtuve información sobre el paradero de aquel pequeño hombre que se robaba mis pensamientos, por parte de mi propio hermano quien no tuvo tacto alguno para suavizar la noticia.

Intente salir de casa esa misma noche más mis hermanos no me permitieron hacerlo excusándose con que si ya lo habían vendido a un hombre esa noche, solo le accionaria problemas si iba a interferir exigiendo liberarlo — Cosa que evidentemente no harían—. Gruñí por algunas horas, caminando de algún lado hacia otro encontrando alguna cosa para poder distraerme de no salir por la ventana más cercana buscarle.

— Ya cálmate Eren — Exclamo mi hermano mayor Armin, con esa típica tranquilidad que logra inmovilizar a cualquiera — Si estas tan alterado no seras capas de hacer algo por él ¿Entiendes? — Asentí, sentándome en el sofá con una mueca — Primero que nada ¿Tienes algún plan para ir a buscarle? —

Y es en esos momentos cuando en realidad todo mi amor por él se vuelve un infinito desprecio.

— Me lo temía — Se sentó a mi lado con suavidad y tras pensar algunos segundos me sonrió dulcemente — Papá tenia una cuenta en el banco con _algunos _dolares que podemos usar si las cosas se vuelven complicadas, pero quiero que sepas que el dinero es nuestra segunda opción ¿Vale? —

— Bien — Calle, y tras unos momentos agregue — ¿Podrás encargarte del dialogo con el... Uhm... — Deje la frase inconclusa, esperando que el entendiera.

— Pensé que jamas lo dirías, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo tú solo deberás ir a sacarle de allí _si es que _todo sale bien, no podemos confiarnos que saldrá como imaginamos Eren —

— Armin tiene razón, no podemos estar seguros que todo esto saldrá bien — Esta vez Mikasa se recargo sobre la espalda del sofá, mirándome fijamente — Sabes que no lo apruebo pero si es lo que tu decides para mi esta bien, sin embargo si no eres capas de sacarle del burdel ¿Que harás? ¿Iras todas las noches y pagaras millonarios cheques por él? —

Calle, Levi puede ser muy preciado para mi pero si gasto semejantes cantidades de dinero él pueblo comenzara a sospechar y tendría que irse de allí y perderle el rastro... Otra vez...

— ¿Si quiera lo que Jean dice es cierto? — Hable mordaz, ya me había jugado una broma como esas en el pasado y no habían sido muy agradables — Con que me estés mintiendo, despídete de tus dientes cara de yegua —

Hablamos por algunas horas más y llegamos a la conclusión que si no podía traerlo a costa de dinero tan solo tendría que visitarle tres veces al mes al menos hasta que halláramos una opción de poder sacarle sin tener repercuciónes en nuestra vida diaria. Cosa que seria totalmente difícil considerando nuestra un tanto... Violenta forma de llamar la atención.

Esa noche, me recosté sobre el sofá de mi habitación y pensé en lo mucho que me había esforzado por no olvidarle, su cabello largo hasta los hombros, aquellos amables y apacibles orbes grisáceos, su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve y su voz... Esa hermosa melodía que siempre lograba tranquilizar al mundo entero con su canto.

El canto que solo algunos pocos ángeles caídos son capaces de conservar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Mantén la compostura Eren — Me ordeno Armin con evidente enfado — Si abres la boca en medio de la conversación juro que te arrancare la lengua y la incrustare en un lugar donde tus ojos no alcanzan a observar — Temible y asentí. Aquel pequeño cuerpo de niño era incluso más aterrador que cinco chicas igual que Mikasa... y Todas celosas.

Caminamos hacia el interior del pasillo en completo silencio, había guardias en todos lados y aquello solo me ponía más y más a la defensiva. Jamas me habían gustado desde que un viejo amigo de mi padre me confesó que muchos solían aprovecharse de su posición, en especial aquellos que resguardaban bares y burdeles.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, _Calma Eren, Armin dijo que no hicieras nada estúpido o el plan fracasara _me dije mentalmente, obligándome a calmar mis músculos de manera apresurada puesto que los enfadados ojos azulados de mi hermano me veían de re-ojo, inquiriendo con su gran lógica que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Llegamos al final del pasillo en donde una gran puerta se bario en frente a nosotros, dando paso a una gran y bien cuidada sala de la edad media, con cuadros y muebles de madera perfectamente tallados. Por un momento envidie aquellos grandes cuadros en donde un pequeño chiquillo de negros cabellos cabellos jugaba inocentemente, pensando que quizás se verían mucho mejor en mis paredes.

Una chica de lindo rostro nos pidió sentarnos en un sillón aparentemente nuevo para esperar al dueño del burdel, con quien discutiríamos sobre la libertad de Levi. Me sentí nervioso, no le había visto en años y si mis cálculos eran correctos el ya no debería acordarse completamente de mi si no más que algunas memorias vagas en su mente. Mire el suelo, repitiéndome que sin importar las veces que el me olvidara yo le volvería a refrescar la memoria.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra y cada melodía, sí, mi trabajo no seria ninguno más que hacerle recordar todo lo que hicimos, quisimos hacer y planeamos para nuestro futuro. Por que yo estaba dispuesto a amarlo aún si no era puro como cuando le conocí. Estaba dispuesto a sanar cada herida como las que recibió cuando le vi marchar. Estaba dispuesto a querer aquellas cicatrices en su espalda por las que tantas noches lloro pensando que no le escuchaba.

Yo, Eren Yeager, estaba dispuesto a amar todo de esta persona, aún si no me recordaba, por que mientras mi marca estuviera en mi cuerpo, el seguiría siendo mio y solo mio.

— Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto — Un gran y alto hombre rubio entro en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y esperando pacientemente aún lado de ella — Tuvimos un contratiempo un tanto... Molesto, pero nada que lográramos solucionar —

_Clanck, Clanck_ el sonido metálico de las cadenas chocando entre si llego a mis oídos, obligando a mi rostro a posarse sobre las barnizadas puertas que hacia unos momentos habían sido abiertas. Contuve mi emoción y enfado apretando la mano de Mikasa entre las mías, no podía creer que lo que mis ojos observaban en ese preciso instante.

Unas oxidadas cadenas limitaban las manos y pies de un pequeño individuo que caminaba a paso lento hacia el sillón más alejado de nosotros, parecía radiantemente joven, la piel tan blanca como el marfil, los ojos grisáceos con una mezcla de azul observaban el lugar con detenimiento y un poco de lo que creí podía ser pánico, su cabello azabache cayendo sobre su frente con un corte militar... Sin duda, aquel no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Levi... Tan solo por un pequeño detalle...

La _**Y **_no estaba en su hombro...

— Entiendo que lo que ustedes desean es la libertad completa y acreditada de Levi ¿Verdad? — Se apresuro a decir el hombre, sentándose aún lado del pequeño hombre —

Armin asintió.

— Así es señor, nos gustaría que transfiriera la custodia de Levi-San a mi cargo si es posible — Como se esperaba de Armin, su voz sonaba tan racional como siempre más hubo algo en sus ojos que no logre descifrar por completo ¿Odio? ¿Ira? ¿Repugnancia? ¿¡Si quiera Armin era capas de tener aquellos sentimientos?! — De no ser así estamos dispuestos a pagar una suma considerable de dinero por él —

Levi miraba el piso, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y al parecer ignorando todo lo que mi hermano decía, pareciera como si en verdad no supiera con quien trataba o si quiera por que nos estábamos rebajando tanto para sacarle de ese lugar. Dude, vi como se acerco con dobles intenciones a aquel rubio, abrazando su brazo mientras escondía su rostro en él, bostezando.

Se estaba... ¿Se estaba aburriendo de nosotros?...

— Hey, Eren...— Me dijo Jean en un susurro, acercándose a mi oído — ¿Por que la marca no es tan notoria como la tuya? —

Fue allí y por ese comentario que logre darme cuenta sobre la marca, aún seguía allí, un poco menos notable pero seguía allí en la misma ubicación que la mía. Me sentí un poco satisfecho por ello ya que eso quería decir que no me había olvidado por completo o al menos aún tenia ciertos recuerdos sobre mi.

También fue allí donde hice mi primera jugada. Mire el suelo quedándome absorto en las manchas de sangre sobre la alfombra, con un poco de suerte Mikasa lo notaria y entonces me diria ese tal esperado.

— Eren — Llamó — ¿Ocurre algo? — Me pregunto, interrumpiendo la conversación justo como yo quería.

Levante la vista y escuche como las cadenas hacían su choque más fuerte, indicándome solo una sola cosa: Levi temblaba. Desvié la mirada hacia él y fue entonces cuando las transparentes y saladas lagrimas adornaron su pálido rostro, desbordándose sin compasión alguna sobre sus mejillas mientras se perdían por entre su cuello y mentón. _Ah, aún me recuerda_

— Nada de que preocuparse Mikasa, estoy bien — Hablé despreocupado, soltando una sonrisa triunfa que solamente yo entendía.

Sin embargo jamas pensé que estaba a menos de siete palabras de caer en un camino, que pondría en peligro mi vida... Y de la de todos los que me rodean...

* * *

_Hola chicos! Aqui les traigo una deformidad salida desde lo más profundo de mi clase de Lengua- Estaba en medio del ramo cuando se me ocurrio- . Ojala les guste. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sujerencia o quejas, solo dejenlos en la cajita de comentarios para asi poder complaceros. _

_Bye Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I need More Time. _**

**_2.- I see you and listen you... _**

Obstinado. Perseverante. Cabezotas. Terco. Esas son algunas palabras con las que mi familia suele describirme. _« Eres en una persona muy cabezotas, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay ser en la tierra que logre quitarle la idea, por más estúpida e insignificante que sea» « Más que mi hermano o un chico común yo diría que es un suicida... es demasiado impulsivo» « Es muy persevante, cada vez que se propone algo lo consigue aunque muchas veces le juega en contra» _

Observe el reloj, las 11:40 pm. Las subastas comenzaban a la media noche así que seria mejor ir saliendo para no llegar demasiado tarde. Mire mi cuarto por última vez y luego di un suspiro en el aire, no podía creer que luego de verlo cuantas veces deseara en el pasado hoy debía pagar millonaria cantidades para que si quiera pudiera recordar que existo.

_« Disculpadme, pero Levi no quiere acompañarlos»_ Recuerdo haber pensado, ¿Tenemos una apariencia mucho más mafiosa que él dueño del burdel? ¿Parecemos malas personas? ¿hice algo... Mal?. Solía culparme por todo lo que sucediera aunque en realidad todo aquello no había sido causado por mi, si no por alguien mucho más malvado...

Subí a mi auto con prisa y conduje a la mayor velocidad que el cacharro podía darme, los policías nunca me habían sacado multas y tampoco lo harían así que con mucha frecuencia podía conducir tan rápido como se me apeteciera. Encendí la radio con la intención de no pensar mucho en lo que me esperaba contemplar en ese lugar, para mi suerte en la mayoría de las emisoras solo hablaban del contante trafico de personas y muy frecuente prostitución en los barrios bajos. Maldije en voz baja y apague el aparato, mejor pasaría un mal rato con mis pensamientos.

La pequeña y casi invisible "Y" en el hombro de Levi vino a mi mente y lo único que pude hacer fue fruncir el ceño. Aquella marca no se borraría aún si otros hombres se apoderaban de aquel hermoso y delicado cuerpo, entonces ¿Por qué se desvanecía? ¿Por qué había perdido su negro intenso que tanto me había costado grabar en aquella nívea piel?. No lo entendía, sin embargo con certeza podía decir que aún me recordaba, esas lagrimas en sus ojos lo habían comprobado.

Me detuve frente a un gran edificio con luces fosforescentes y bastante llamativas, baje del auto y luego de cerrar las puertas con llave entre. El evidente olor a cigarrillo, licor y sexo se color por mis narices, impregnando mi ropa con aquel detestable olor a sexo fácil.

Algunas siluetas se movían bajo las luces de la pista de baile, mujeres con poca ropa moviendo el cuerpo como si de una... bueno, no quiero usar malas palabras, hombres de pantalones evidentemente apretados en la ingle y personas cuyo sexo no se podía definir.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes! — Aquel hombre rubio y alto del día de ayer, se paro sobre el escenario, llamando la atención de todos los presentes — ¡El momento favorito de la noche a llegado! ¡Sacad sus billeteras y contad los billetes por que la subasta de esta noche da comienzo! —

Suspire entre aliviado y enfurecido. Aliviado por que había llegado a tiempo y Levi no había caído en manos equivocadas y morbosas, enfurecido porque fuera tratado como un simple objeto cuando en realidad él merecía algo mucho más grande y cálido que eso, más que billetes.

— La primera chica de la noche es Sasha Braund — Anuncio. Una chica de hermosa figura dio un paso en el escenario, con el cabello suelto y los ojos llenos de temor y resentimiento. Era evidente que ella no deseaba estar allí — Una alegre y jovial — Reí en voz baja, ¿Ese era aspecto de una chica alegre? — A la que le gusta tener su boca llena de algún dulce delicioso —

Asco. Ese era el sentimiento que aquella muchacha podía profesar en ese momento, sus ojos vagaban por entre los hombres de la multitud que luchaban por que la saliba no saliese de su boca. En realidad yo también sentía asco por aquel lugar.

— ¡Empecemos por quinientos dolares! —

¿Ese era el precio de una muchacha tan hermosa como ella? ¿El precio de su dignidad o al menos una parte de ella?. Baje la cabeza cuando ella dispuso mirarme a los ojos, no podía contra esa mirada suplicante y lastimera, no, yo tenia un objetivo y ella no era parte de él...

— ¡Docientos dolares! — Grito un chico alto y musculoso con evidente picarda en sus ojos. — no, un millón de dolares! —

Esa noche, ese fue el precio de aquella jovencita... Mil dolares por solo una noche con su cuerpo...

La noche fue avanzando rápido así como la puja entre los chicos y chicas que subían al escenario, todos más hermoso que el anterior aunque según mis expectativas nadie podía superar a Levi, tal vez esa chica Sasha o quizás Annie, eran opciones muy bellas pero nadie podía superarle.

— ¡Por último pero no menos importante, nuestro favorito: Levi! — Sobre el escenario, temblando, con los ojos rojos y la piel un tanto lastimada, mi amado tigre se baria paso, dejando detrás un camino lleno de dolores que ocultaba tras esos fríos y calculadores ojos — ¡¿Quien dijo siete millones?! —

— ¡Veinte millones! — Grito un hombre ya anciano, gordo y grasiento.

— ¡Cincuenta! — Grito una mujer de rojizos labios mientras levantaba la mano con euforia, sin querer perder —

— ¡Cincuenta millones a la una! —

— ¡Mil millones! — Todos callaron y giraron ver al dueño de aquella impotente voz, para mi sorpresa no fue nadie más ni nadie menos que mi encantador y dulce Tio Pixib — No te lo cederé tan fácil Yeager...—

Oh, así que me estaba retando...

— ¡Cincuenta mil millones! — Grite, observando como aquellos helados hielos grisáceos se posaban en mi persona — No creas que sera tuyo vejete —

— ¡Un cien mil! —

— ¡Quinientos! —

— Un trillón! —

— Novecientos trillónes de dolares — Dije mientras miraba al hombre rubio a los ojos, diciéndole silenciosamente que pagaría el dinero que fuera por aquel chico sobre el escenario. — Por la noche completa... —

Mi tío me miro, impresionado, y para mi sorpresa en vez de maldecirme me sonrió y dijo:

— Se cuando rendirme mocoso, tienes el paso libre... -

— Entonces, Novecientos trillónes a la una — Nadie se atrevia a lebantar la mano, todos estaban en silencio — A las dos — La gente me abria el paso hacia el ecenario, orgulloso y un poco decepcionado de mi mismo camine hacia él, en busca de mi premio — ¡La noche le pertenece al joven Yeager! —

Sonrei... Esa seria una larga noche...

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Asi que no piensas tocarme? — Pregunto un tanto desconfiado, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con su bata semi-abierta — Pagaste trillónes de dolares por una noche conmigo y ¿No me tocaras? — Al parecer aún no podía creerlo.

No mal entiendan. No es que no quiera tocarle, en realidad lo único que deseo en este mundo es poder sentir su calor en mis manos, el poder acariciar cada centímetro de su piel y recorrer cada rincón con mis manos pero, la situación no lo a merita, primero debo saber cuanto de mi recuerda... Y eso no es tarea fácil considerando el tipo de persona que se ha vuelto.

Asentí con una ligera sonrisa mientras me sentaba en el suelo, frente de el para luego mirarle hacia arriba, sin sentarme muy cerca para hostigarlo ni muy lejos para despreciarlo si no que a una distancia que me pareció moderada y adecuada.

— Entonces, _señor_, Si no esta aquí para acostarse conmigo o con alguna otra persona ¿Por qué pago millonarias cantidades en un lugar de tan bajo calibre como este? — Cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas, mirándome con superioridad.

— Oh esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder — Comente como si nada — Es porque quiero _verte a ti, _¿Te llamas Levi cierto? — Me miro desconfiado y luego asintió — ¿Levi cuanto...? —

— ¿Cual es el punto de saberlo? — Mordaz, afilada, fría y deplorable, esa era su voz en aquella pregunta — ¿Que ganaras con ella? —

— Acercarme más a ti, conocerte un poco más... Poder saber que es lo que te causa tanto dolor —

Ah, estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso pero por ser él y solo él estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento.

— No se de que hablas... — Se defendió mientras caminaba hasta el baño conectado a la habitación. Sin embargo antes que lograra alcanzar el pomo de la puerta le detuve abrazando su espalda — ¿No se supone que no me ibas a tocar? —

— A mi no me engañas Levi... — Le ignore mientras tomaba sus brazos y los extendía hacia adelante, bajando las mangas con cuidado — ¿Me dirás que esto no lo hiciste tú? ¿Que tu no eres el responsable de ello? —

Sus maltratadas muñecas apenas podían moverse, las heridas claramente recientes y profundas adornaban todo el rededor de la extremidad, sangrando de vez en cuando. Pidiendo a gritos alguien que pudiera darse cuenta de ellas y así poder detener su constancia... Yo me di cuenta antes que subiera al escenario, él no suele usar batas de mangas tan largas...

— ¿Es el único lugar que debo revisar? ¿Quizás tu espalda? ¿En medio de tus dedos? ¿El agujero detrás de tus rodillas? ¿La planta de tus pies? o tal vez... ¿Tus labios? —

Silencio. Si hay algo de lo que no puede escapar es de mi conocimiento sobre él, yo lo se todo, cada dolor, cada pena, cada cicatriz, cada lagrima... Si existiera una materia llamada Levi Rivaille estaba seguro que sacaría un 10 en ella porque simplemente, este pequeño, maltratado y cansado cuerpo que apreso en mis brazos contiene el alma de la persona a quien más amo en el mundo.

Y jamas renunciare a ella.

— ¿Que sabes tu de ello? — Susurro — ¡Que mierda saber sobre ello maldito bastardo! — Se zafó de mi agarre y me golpeo el estomago, botandome al piso. Estaba enfadado, sus ojos, sus músculos, todo en el me indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar — ¡¿Que carajo va a saber un hijo de papi que siempre lo ha tenido todo?! ¡Que jamas le ha faltado nada! ¡Es por eso que odio a la familia Yeager! ¡Ellos siempre me advirtieron sobre ustedes! —

_"Ellos" "Me advirtieron" _ ¿Alguien había hablado con Levi sobre nosotros?...

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbesil! ¡Bastardo! ¡Lárgate de aquí! — Gritaba. Estaba enfurecido, yo lo había hecho enfadar.

En silencio y con el alma tendiendo de un hilo me puse de pie, el estomago aún me dolía pero sabia que aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el de él. Sus insultos eran cada vez más altos y fieros al igual que la fuerza con la que los objetos chocaban con mi cuerpo pero no me importaba. El dolor en mi cuerpo no me importaba.

No mientras sus demonios tuvieran completo control sobre él.

Estire mis brazos y con mucho cuidado abrase su frágil cuerpo, estrechándolo contra el mio, sintiendo cada temblor y espasmos productos de la rabia. Lucho, pataleo, araño y salto algunos insultos al aire más no lo solté, no lo hice y tampoco lo haría, no en ese momento.

— Puede que no sepa las razones o quizás los motivos Levi — Susurre cerca de su oído — Pero se lo que es sentir una completa soledad, el tenerlo todo pero no tener nada... El tener a todo el mundo pero sentir que en realidad no hay nadie a tu lado... Se... Se lo que es perder a la persona más importante en tu vida... _Ahora _soy un niño mimado Levi pero en el pasado fui mucho mucho mucho peor Levi... —

El ya no forcejeaba tan solo escuchaba como mis palabras trataban de consolare...

— No me importa si tienes bulimia, anorexia, si estas aquí por que quieres o porque te obligaron, lo único que se es que te sacare de toda esta mierda...

_**Por que eres la persona a quien más amo en este mundo.**_

_**A la única que he esperado por centenares de años. **_

— ¿Como puedes decir eso cuando nos conocimos ayer? —

— Tú me conociste ayer, yo en cambio te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo y te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi —

él no lo notó, yo tampoco lo note en ese preciso momento pero la _**"Y"**_ tatuada en su hombro, se hizo más visible... Recordándome que aún hay esperanzas y murmurandome que lo peor de todo se aproximaba a pasos sigilosos...

* * *

_Hola chicos! ¿Como estais? Yo cansada.. muy cansada pero espero reponerme pronto :D _

_¿Que me contais de esta semana? Buena? mala? Regular? La mia una mierda pero al mal tiempo buena cara xD _

_Bueno aqui os traigo el cap de siempre. Ojala les guste! Les dare una pista del futuro, uno de los mencionados aqui sera de mucha ayuda en el futuro :D creo k ya saben quien es (88) _

_Cuidaos y nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I need more Time**_

_**3.- Information and Tentation**_

— ¿Estas bromando cierto, Mikasa? — Pregunte perplejo, no podía estar pasando no en ese momento.

Ella solo calló, mirando el piso, asintiendo en completo silencio.

— ¡Puta madre! — Gruñí mientras pateaba la pequeña mesa de centro — ¡Hijo de la puta que lo pario! —

Golpe la pared incontables veces mientras intentaba no desquitarme con mi hermana, el muy hijo de puta había retirado todo el dinero de las cuentas bancarias, dejándonos sin un centavo. No es que nosotros necesitáramos dinero para sub existir, no comemos, ni dormimos así que eso no nos afecta pero... ¿¡Como mierda lo haré para poder ver a Levi?! ¿¡Es que el muy bastardo no entiende que necesito dinero para ello?!. Solté una maldición y luego suspire, lanzándome en el sillón sin ningún cuidado. De todos los momentos en que podría haberlo hecho, tenia que ser precisamente este, justamente cuando nuestra relación había avanzado un poco más.

— ¿¡Pero que demonios paso aquí!? — Oh diablos, Armin llego antes de poder limpiar este desorden — ¿¡Eren, que carajo hiciste ahora?! — Grito mientras caminaba hacia a mi.

En el momento en que le vi frente mio, pude imaginarme mi lapida. Para mi suerte lo único que pude sentir fueron algunos papeles en mi mano y la resplandeciente sonrisa de mi hermano mayor. Le mire incrédulo por unos minutos y luego me lance sobre él, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia pero no la suficiente para estrangularlo. ¿He dicho que amo a mi hermano?.

— Solo alcanza para una noche más, aprovéchala bien — Sugirió, separándose un poco de mi — Sin embargo esto te costara caro Eren, así que prepárate por que no te haré pasar un lindo momento cuando vuelvas... —

La piel se me erizo, esas palabras nunca traían nada bueno consigo pero, por el simple miedo que recorría mi espalda asentí tímidamente. Armin es el tipo de chico que esconde muchos secretos, cosas tan siniestras que hasta los miembros de su familia no preferimos saber.

Mire reloj, aún era bastante temprano para la media noche así solo me senté en el sillón y observe el techo, pensando en quienes podrían ser aquellos que le hablaban a Levi sobre la familia Yeager y ciertamente hasta que punto le habían contado sobre nosotros. Si bien nuestra familia tiene una excelente reputación entre los humanos, también existen extraños rumores medios ciertos y medios verdad.

Como por ejemplo: El que cerca de nuestra casa a media noche se ven unos monstruos gigantescos con ojos dorados que te observan fijamente. Que los animales no se acerquen a nuestro territorio y si están en el huyan desesperadamente. Que no somos humanos. Que hicimos un pacto con el demonio. Que fuimos condenados por dios a vagar eternamente entre los vivos, observando como los más querido mueren sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Macabro verdad?

Hasta cierto punto aquellos rumores son verdad, sin embargo también existen cosas bastante ficticias sobre ellos mismo, exageraciones para ser exactos. Sin embargo si aquello solo aleja más y más a las persona de nuestra territorio, nosotros no opondremos fuerza alguna.

— Hey, suicida — La voz de Jean sentándose a mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos — ¿Cual es tu maldita obsesión con ese renacuajo? digo, ¿Si quiera es bueno en la cama para que estés así de baboso por él? —

Traducción del idioma Equino al idioma español: _Oye Eren, ¿Por que te molestas tanto por él? ¿Tanto así le amas para dar tanto de ti?._ Si, el idioma equino puede ser muy confuso, igual como el lenguaje de las Tsunderes.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa si es bueno en la cama, caballo? ¿Que te acostaras con él si lo sabes? Maldito poligamio— Para ser honesto no podía ser más directo sobre él tema ya que aparte de caricias y toqueteos jamas fui más lejos con él.

— ¿No me digas que aún no se han acostado? — Maldito, acertó — Oh~ el gran Eren Yeager con Dos mil setecientos cincuenta y cuatro años ¿Aún no ha tenido su primera relación sexual? —

— Si la tuvo — Añadió Armin a lo cual palidecí, no podía estar pensando en decirle ¿Cierto? — Y fue conmigo — Mierda. — Se ha acostado conmigo, Jean —

Mikasa dejo caer el recipiente de vidrio que traía en las manos, Jean solo me miro con una cara que reflejaba completos celos, y Armin solo seguía leyendo el diario como si nada hubiera pasado. aveces me asombraba la sobre personalidad del rubio, solo espero que algún día pueda encontrar alguien que lo ame tal y como es... Y que ame TODO de él.

La habitación se quedo en un incomodo silencio que parecía afectarnos a todos menos al rubio de mi hermano quien se reía a carcajadas de las revistas cómicas dentro del diario. Quería morir. Habíamos acordado que no se lo diríamos a nadie, no es que me arrepienta de ello ni nada a decir verdad fue completamente estupendo pero, bueno, Mikasa y Jean no son de mente muy... Flexible. Y que vamos a decir de los demás.

— Oh dios vamos, fue antes que nos volviéramos una familia, no le pongan tanto dramatismo por favor — Explico, cruzándose de piernas y mirando a nuestros hermanos — Yo lo seducí y lo provoque — Eso no ayuda. — Eren solo reacciono como yo quería que lo hiciera ¿Felices? —

El resto del día, ninguno de nosotros se dirigió la palabra. Mikasa y Jean estaban demasiado confundidos e impresionados, yo estaba avergonzado y Armin... bueno a Armin se le hacia indiferente todo lo que pasaba en casa, siempre y cuando no le afectara directamente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¡La noche le pertenece a la carismática señorita de hermosa figura! — Anuncio el rubio presentador. — La habitación del Levi el número 406 esta noche señorita —

Me quede estático, ¿Habían dejado a Levi en el primer lugar esta noche? ¿¡En el primer lugar, carajo?!. Observe como la delicada y agraciada figura de mi pequeña fiera bajaba del escenario y caminaba hasta el gran pasillo que re dirigía a las habitaciones interiores. La multitud maldecía en voz baja, murmurando en como la pequeña suertuda chica pasaría una noche maravillosa. Yo en cambio solo lamente haberme confiado tanto.

Se escucho un pitido proveniente del sonido, seguido de unos mucho más fuerte que obligo a todo él mundo a cubrirse los oídos por lo intenso que era. La multitud se movía de un lado a otro, aglomerándose por el repentino estruendo, tratando de aminorar el sonido en su cabeza y fue allí donde lo escuche claramente. Un voz inconfundible, la voz de mi propio Levi susurrando, suplicando a través de un micrófono perfeccionado:

**_Sálvame_**_**... **_

Sentí como algo se metía en mi bolsillo y salia rápidamente. El sonido se detuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad, el presentador se disculpo por problemas técnicos y prosiguieron con la subasta normalmente. Metí al mano en mi bolsillo y observe un pequeño papel doblado apresuramente, fruncí el ceño un poco desconcertado y lo abrí lentamente mientras escuchaba la estridente voz del rubio subastar a la siguiente muchacha.

Lo leí, lo volví a leer y luego sonreí.

_**"Si quieres sacar a Levi de aquí, Sasha Braund puede ayudarte."**_

— ¡Docientos dolares a la una! — Mire hacia delante, buscando con la mirada aquella figura perteneciente a la joven nombrada en el papel — ¡Docientos a las dos! —

— ¡Setecientos Dolares! — Grité, alzando la mano — Setecientos dolares por la hermosa señorita — La alague con un tibio tono de voz, a lo que ella solo sonrió. Sabía que no acostaría con ella.

— ¡La noche le pertenece al señor Yeager! — La voz del presentador causo decepción en más de algún hombre esa noche ya que Sasha y Levi eran los mejores "objetos" dentro de aquel asqueroso lugar.

Camine por un gran pasillo al que daban muchas puertas, las paredes eran demasiado delgadas por lo que claramente podía oírse con fingidos gemidos de aquellas _"muñecas" _como solían llamarle los clientes. Me callé al oír una voz demasiado familiar, inseguro y temeroso de haber escuchado perfectamente bien, pegue mi oído a una puerta.

Maldije en voz baja y reprimí todos mis impulsos de tirar aquel pedazo de madera abajo. _« Si hechas todo a perder ni siquiera te molestes en regresar a casa, o te torturare por todo el resto de tu miserable vida, y eso quiere decir toda la eternidad, hermano »._ Las palabras de Armin se repitieron en mi mente, haciendo eco a la última frase... La eternidad es larga...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me convencí de haber escuchado mal, en ese momento solo eso podía hacer. Abrí la puerta de la habitación correspondiente y mire el cuerpo sentado graciosamente sobre el camastro, desnudo, marcado, usado... Me quite la chaqueta y con cuidado la hice descansar en sus hombros. Ella sonrió. No parecía una mala persona... Nadie allí parecía una mala persona.

— ¿Eren Yeager-San, verdad? — Preguntó mientras cerraba la cremallera, levantándose de la cama — Es un placer conocerle señor. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia, seguramente reconocía el poder de mi familia.

— El placer es todo mio Sasha — Sonreí. Observando como la prenda de ropa le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Reí al ver como batallaba con las mangas extraordinariamente grandes para ella — Eres bastante hermosa si me permites decirlo —

— ¿He? ah... Gracias — Miró el piso, avergonzada. Lo más probable es que en ese lugar nadie la allá tratado con respeto. Como ella SE LO MERECE. — Debo entender que esta aquí por el asunto de Levi-San ¿Verdad? —

Asentí, no pensé que sacaría el tema tan rápido.

— Si habláramos de cualquier otro chico señor Yeager, las cosas hubieran sido un poco más fáciles sin embargo es de Levi-San a quien nos referimos...— Calló, dudando sobre que decir. — ¿Es... esta seguro que quiere sacarlo de aquí? Le traerá muchos problemas y puede que hasta todo ello pueda ser en vano, señor... —

— Quiero hacerlo — Hable con amabilidad, mirándole a los ojos — Aún si eso me toma la vida, años, e incluso todo lo que poseo, Levi es lo más grande en mi vida y también lo único que realmente tengo, Si él, libre, decide volver a este burdel para mi estará bien ya que es lo que él desea, no sera en vano si levi es capas de ser feliz... —

Los ojos de Sasha brillaron destellantes, observándome con una expresión maternal y comprensiva, como si solamente con la mirada me estuviera diciendo _«Ah, esto es amor y amor del bueno». _Tras unos minutos de observarnos directamente ella sonrió y asintió con ternura.

— Bien entonces, podre confiar en usted.— Su rostro cambio drasticamente, volviéndose serio e indiferente — No es mucha la información que tengo ya que la principal mujer de este lugar, desapareció hace ya algunos años atrás pero me las he arreglado para poder ante ponerme a algunas noticias...

» Según supe hace algunos años atrás, Levi-San a estado aquí desde que el burdel se creó, siendo siempre el principal muñeco de todos nosotros o el 'Favorito' como nuestro presentador le llama. Para todos se nos hizo extraño el que él allá estado aquí desde siempre pues como sabe, este burdel lleva más de cien año en pie y con buena racha. Algo de lo que también nos hemos dado cuenta es de una inicial que tiene en su hombro, más exactamente la letra _**Y**_, algo extraño con esa marca es que se hace visible solo de vez en cuando.

— Espera — La detuve, un poco confundido — ¿Como que se hace visible de ves cuando? — Pregunté un poco alterado.

— Es complicado de explicar Yeager-San — Se excusó, pensando un momento para luego agregar — La personalidad de Levi-San varia conforme a que tan visible sea la marca. Me explico, existen veces en que la letra esta completamente negra y entonces el se vuelve una persona fría, indiferente y distante, casi una persona de sentimientos inexistentes. En cambio cuando la inicial esta difusa o casi invisible, se vuelve alguien cariñoso, meloso y tímido, una persona completamente diferente —

— ¿Algo más que hayas notado acerca de esa marca? —

— Sí — Puntualizo — Cuando Levi san tiene sus días libres fuera del burdel el pequeño tatuaje se marca más de lo debido, volviéndose casi de un negro irreal, dependiendo claro de su estado de animo, en cambio cuando se encuentra en el burdel, uhmm... 'trabajando' la marca de borra... —

Mire el piso por unos momentos. Meditando. La marca se borraba cuando alguien poseía su cuerpo y se marcaba cuando nadie le tocaba... Eso quería decir que mientras su pureza no fuera del todo alterada la marca de mantendría su embriagante color negro, pero ¿Por qué? Se suponía que ese tatuaje no debería borrarse a través del tiempo y tampoco por la posesión del cuerpo, no era su objetivo.

Cerré los ojos mientras pensaba en alguna manera de unir todos los puntos. Levi no había querido irse con nosotros, la marca se borraba cuando su cuerpo era tomado por alguna persona, él había estado desde el inicio del burdel... Entonces, lo que Levi tanto deseaba era ¿Olvidarme...? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Por quién?.

— ¿Hay algo más que sepas Sasha? — Traté de mantenerme sereno, ella no tenia la culpa de mis problemas. Al contrario, me había dado mucho información valiosa.

— Nada señor, pero puedo estar atenta a lo que suceda — Sonrió — Lo que sea por ayudar al hermano Jean Yeager —

Oh, oh, oh, oh, entonces, esta muchacha ¿Estaba enamorada del cara de Yegua? ¿¡Ella?!

— Déjalo — Comente divertido, dedicándole una sonrisa — Te mereces algo mucho mejor que ese cara de Yegua... —

Ella rió.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me quede estático bajo el marco de la puerta, observando el desastre dentro de casa. Los muebles hechos trizas, las paredes desgarradas y los objetos rotos, esparcidos por toda la extensión del piso. Temí lo peor, más que por Armin y Mikasa, tenia mucho más miedo que algo le hubiera pasado a Jean, porque aunque nos llevemos como el perro y el gato, el seguía siendo mi hermano de todas formas.

Camine con cautela hasta el living, dejando el comedor atrás, dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera necesario para proteger a mi familia. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Mikasa y a Jean, sentados en el suelo... viendo una vieja foto hecha trizas de mamá...

— ¿Que paso? — Pregunté alterado. — ¿Y Armin? — Mikasa me miró a los ojos, dolida. No me basto mucho tiempo para comprender.

— Esta encerrado en su habitación — Respondió con evidente tristeza — Tuvo otro arranque de ira, Eren... Cada vez peores, tengo miedo que un día de estos haga algo indebido y pueda... —

— Solo te escucha a ti suicida — La voz de Jean estaba preocupada, no era algo que dejáramos pasar así como así— Sube y habla con él, procura ver que aún siga en pie —

Subí las escaleras y lo encontré sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando el obscuro cielo nocturno con mirada perdida, vacía y rota. Más que una persona solo parecía un muñeco puesto en un posición determinada y programado para no moverse. Me acerque con cuidado y me afirme en el marco del ventanal, mirando al igual que él el cielo.

La gran extensión azulada se debatia entre el color celeste, morado y azul, con unos pequeños destellos estelares que lo hacían ver maravillosamente hermoso. Amplio, basto y desconocido, eso era lo que el cielo gritaba en ese momento. Inalcanzable, hermoso, peligroso, eso era lo que el murmuraba.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo nos tomara seguir así, Eren? — Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Lo entendía, sabia a lo que refería, Armin era nuevo en cuanto a esto se tratase — Sin comer, ni dormir, tampoco poder sentir el calor de otra persona... No podemos morir, pero tampoco estamos vivos del todo — Callé. ¿Como responderle? — Si no somos ángeles, ni demonios y tampoco humanos... ¿Que somos, Eren? —

Armin era el más joven de todos nosotros, seguido por Jean, Mikasa y yo. Yo era el mayor sin embargo para la sociedad era el menor de la familia... siendo el orden al revés. No sabia que responderle, ya que esas mismas preguntas hasta él día de hoy no tenian respuesta para mi, y eso que era el más viejo de nosotros cuatro.

— Somos Yeager's Armin — Trate de responder — Somos eternos porque somos buenos, no somos humanos porque no hemos sido corrompidos por el pecado, no somos ángeles porque no somos puros pero tampoco somos demonios porque no provocamos tentaciones. Estamos en el limite, rayando entre los aceptado y lo prohibido... eso es lo que somos Armin, solo somos unos Yeager's —

Armin río por lo bajo, y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a tener ese picarón y — Debo admitirlo— sensual brillo. Regresandolo a la normalidad.

— Eres un asco tratando de reconfortar a una persona — Me miró, con los ojos llorosos. Riendo — Pero gracias, Eren —

Lo vi marcharse con rapidez y perderse al final del pasillo, volví a mirar el cielo, suspirando con pesadez y un aire cansado. Era esa sonrisa que la yo quería proteger, y es esa rara pureza que no quiero manchar. Ellos no necesitan saber lo que son realmente, con saber que solo son Yeager's les basta, por que en el momento en que sean consientes de su naturaleza no podrán controlar el deseo y entonces matarán solo para saciar su sed...

Tal como yo lo hice hace centenares de años...

* * *

_Hola chicas! _

_¿Como estais? Yo bueno con mucho sueño, no entiendo por que si duermo y duermo aún sigo cansada... _

_El punto es que aquí os traigo el otro capitulo de esta deformidad... Eren esta saliendo con varios secretitos al igual que el pasado de Levi esta saliendo a flote, bueno no tanto pero si un poco xD _

_No tengo mucho decir hoy, asi que creo que esto es todo._

_Como siempre, cuidaos y ponedle buena cara al mal tiempo! _

_Como ya sabeis, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica o algo que querais en especial, aquí abajo en la cajita de comentarios! Con justo las complacere en lo que pueda. _

_Tened una buena noche y dulces sueños!_

_Bye Bye~_


End file.
